


Altais

by Minimis21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minimis21/pseuds/Minimis21
Summary: Sabe que Harry no tiene nada más qué decir y eso la convierte en el siguiente testigo y está a punto de revelar, quizás, el mayor secreto que ha tenido. Toda una maquinación creada por la misma Narcisa Malfoy, fruto del amor que sólo una madre puede tener hacia un hijo. O en este caso, dos.





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione sigue a Harry y Ron por el ministerio. Ni siquiera necesitan hablar, los magos van abriéndoles el camino casi como si fueran radioactivos, pero sus miradas de admiración borran cualquier pensamiento en esa dirección. No puede evitar resoplar ante el tratamiento. Si hubieran entrado de esta forma hace apenas un mes, no habrían dado dos pasos y ya los habrían apresado.

  
Apenas puede contener su mueca de desagrado al entrar en la sala. Si bien no asistió a la audiencia disciplinaria de Harry hace tres veranos, es ahí donde robaron el guardapelo de Umbridge y la idea de volver la inquieta. En el centro de la habitación están tres personas, son rubias y pálidas. Pero en la situación actual su apariencia sólo las hace ver como enfermizas en lugar de refinadas. Algo se rompe en Hermione al ver a esa mujer, con una mirada de altanería, pero con los puños temblando. _Justo como aquella vez_. Sacude la cabeza. No es el momento para sumergirse en los recuerdos. _Pronto_ , se dice.

  
Harry los dirige a los asientos delanteros. Cuando recibieron la fecha del juicio estaba furioso con ella, pero ayer le ha dicho que lo entiende e incluso que tenía planeado abogar por ellos.

  
No se pierde las miradas de interés de los demás ocupantes en la sala. Los reporteros comienzan a escribir mientras los miran y lo único que puede hacer es entrecerrar los ojos en dirección de Skeeter. Si ella no escribe, las cosas no irán tan mal como podrían ir si lo hiciera.

  
Las miradas más inquietantes, sin embargo, son las de los Malfoy. Draco tiene una mirada de aprensión mientras entrecierra los ojos, como si de ese modo pudiera averiguar qué pretende el trio dorado en su juicio. Lucius los mira con curiosidad aburrida, parece totalmente resignado a su castigo y no cree que lo que hagan pueda hundirlo más. Pero Narcisa… Hermione respeta a esa bruja. No puede saber qué planean y aun asi tiene una mirada calculadora, como si estuviera esperando que Harry hablara y los liberaran. Bueno, si Hermione los ha leído bien, Narcisa es la que tiene las apuestas más altas.

  
Los componentes del jurado deben ser muy diferentes a los que alguna vez acusaron a Harry. Kingsley está en el puesto de juez y los rostros del jurado tienen un aura casi amable. Incluso con varios ceños fruncidos puedes ver la empatía, casi pena, filtrándose.

  
Comienza el juicio y se escuchan los cargos, son tantos, y el ceño de Narcisa está tan arrugado, que casi no cree que hayan hecho la mitad de esas cosas. Pero las personas necesitan hacer pagar a alguien y los Malfoy parecen el mejor chivo expiatorio. Presentan a los testigos en contra y puede sentir de nuevo las miradas de toda la sala, preguntándose por qué no han sido mencionados. Cuando la defensa dice el nombre de su mejor amigo y el de ella, puede escuchar el jadeo colectivo, incluso dramático, de todos. Parece que la atención dedicada a su vida durante tantos años, lo ha hecho más insensible al público y casi no reacciona ante toda la atención.

  
Cuando llega su turno, Harry narra los hechos ocurridos en la torre de astronomía hace un año, haciendo mucho énfasis en la apariencia y renuencia de Draco. También cuenta su reunión en la mansión Malfoy y Hermione y Ron pueden ver que embellece esa historia hasta hacer parecer a toda la familia coaccionada por Bellatrix. El jurado mira con nuevos ojos al heredero Malfoy, pero es un juicio familiar y esa información no es suficiente para liberar los cargos. Entonces Harry saca otra carta y habla por Narcisa, explica lo que ocurrió en el bosque prohibido hace unas semanas repitiendo una y otra vez que “de no haber sido por eso, yo estaría muerto y Voldemort no” y también omite exitosamente toda su euforia por querer entregarlos en la mansión.

  
Este recuento de información hace que la conmoción llegue a todos los ocupantes de la sala, pero Hermione apenas lo siente. Sabe que Harry no tiene nada más qué decir y eso la convierte en el siguiente testigo y está a punto de revelar, quizás, el mayor secreto que ha tenido. Toda una maquinación creada por la misma Narcisa Malfoy, fruto del amor que sólo una madre puede tener hacia un hijo. O en este caso, dos.

  
—La defensa llama a la Señorita Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy:

Por una vez saltaré todas estas formalidades e iré al quid de la cuestión.  
Sé que nuestra relación se ha enfriado desde hace algún tiempo, pero me temo que no tengo a nadie más a quien recurrir en este momento. Si aún puede salvarse algo de lo que una vez tuvimos, reúnete conmigo en Zénit a medio día el 25 de julio. Si no planeas asistir lo entenderé, pero por favor no respondas a esta epístola. Lucius no debe enterarse.

Incluso ahora  
Tuya  
Cissa

  
Zénit es una cafetería en París Mágico que solían visitar cuando eran jóvenes y ni siquiera había rumores de guerra.  
Hacía mucho que Andrómeda Tonks no se permitía pensar en aquellos tiempos: en las vacaciones familiares, los bailes y las costosas y elegantes túnicas que siempre tenían que llevar. A Andrómeda nunca le interesó lo material. No era por la opulencia la razón por la que reprimió esos recuerdos.  
Era por su familia. Si había algo que Andrómeda echaba de menos eran aquellos días en que la hazaña más difícil fue que Bella se pusiera una túnica adecuada o que Cissa aceptara embarcarse en una de sus aventuras. Y, sin embargo, con la llegada de esa breve carta llegó también la llave que dejó fluir todas aquellas memorias.

┌ Nunca sabes lo fuerte que eres hasta que ser fuerte es la única opción que te queda. ┐

Ver esa frase aun en la pared de la cafetería, llena de nostalgia a las dos hermanas, sin que ninguna se entere que la otra ha tenido que comprobar su veracidad en algún momento de su vida.

  
Cuando Andrómeda entra a la cafetería se atesta con una expectativa tan grande que ni siquiera sabía que había estado allí y se obliga a no tener esperanzas; una nota, después de todo, no era sinónimo de reconciliación y una cita, no enterraba tantos años de ignorancia mutua. Pregunta al maître por Narcisa y mientras la guían puede encontrarla fácilmente por su distintivo cabello, sentada junto a los ventanales que dan vista a la avenida. Se permite analizarla y se preocupa mucho cuando ve grandes círculos en sus ojos, su siempre imperturbable mascara de desagrado rota y remplazada por una mueca de profunda tristeza. Aun entonces no se permite tener expectativas, el tiempo le ha mostrado que tener expectativas en su familia sólo puede romperle el corazón.

Se quita su abrigo, lo coloca en el respaldo de la silla y se sienta soltando un ligero suspiro.

—Mas vale que sea bueno Cissa, venir a Francia por una plática podrá ser casual para ti, pero es excepcionalmente ridículo en mis círculos, sobre todo cuando ninguna de las dos vive aquí.

—Estoy embarazada.

Narcisa ni siquiera aparta la vista de los transeúntes en la avenida, pero escuchar su voz después de tanto tiempo y con tanta melancolía hace romper un poco el corazón de Andrómeda. Quizás… No.

—… Incluso si eso me emociona, no veo cómo estoy relacionada, si recuerdo bien (y sabes que siempre lo hago) el embarazo de Draco no nos hizo más cercanas.  
Narcisa suelta un suspiro de esos en los que parece que pierdes un poco de vida y por fin se digna a ver a su hermana. Una muy mala idea, porque Narcisa nunca ha sido buena con las despedidas y menos aún con los reencuentros. Vuelve a mirar a la avenida. Pero no pasa inadvertido para Andrómeda el brillo acuoso en sus ojos.

—Debes de oír los rumores: desde que ese niño Potter entró a Hogwarts han estado ocurriendo sucesos que previenen el regreso del señor oscuro, Lucius ya tomó un bando en el pasado y si, como temo, el señor oscuro regresa, no podremos tomar otras lealtades. Ya bastante tengo sabiendo que mi querido Draco estará inexorablemente involucrado. Después de todo, no puedo ocultar su existencia.

Andrómeda suspira, por supuesto que ha escuchado, Ted está muy involucrado en eso, ella entiende que es a personas como él a las que afectará todo esto pero, aun así, ella desearía mantenerse al margen y que no se arriesgaran. La astucia y supervivencia han sido inculcadas muy fuertemente y ni quitándole su apellido podrán eliminarlas.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Cissa? No lo entiendo ¿Quieres que me quede con el bebé? Debes saber que corre igual o más peligro desde mi lado.

—Lo sé, no te pido eso… lo que quiero es recuperar a mi familia, la poca que me queda, Sirius era como tú, demasiado mármol para moldear y le costaron muy caro sus lealtades, Bella perdió la cordura mientras buscaba sus ideales y Reg, que era como yo: todo él arcilla para moldear, fue el que murió. No puedo dejar de pensar que el próximo Black en perecer seré yo… y Draco y este bebé no tendrán una familia, alguien que no los vea como obsequios para su señor. Alguien que se preocupe por ellos y los anteponga a sí mismo, nuestros padres nunca hicieron eso por nosotros y nosotros mismos éramos demasiado jóvenes para proteger a alguien que no fuera nuestra propia persona. Sé que te pido algo muy difícil y que tienes el derecho a negarte, pero te suplico esto, no por mí, sino por la Narcisa que no pudiste llevar contigo hace más de 20 años, la que se rompió en su matrimonio y a la que la guerra le dejó demasiada amargura. No dejes que eso les suceda a mis hijos.

Lo dice con calma, ha recuperado su tono altanero, pero Andrómeda nota que en ningún momento se atreve a mirarla, probablemente para evitar romper su máscara.

—Bien. Entonces… ¿Qué vas a hacer con el bebé?

Por primera vez desde su llegada, Narcisa se gira y le sonríe brillantemente, y esa, es la sonrisa más sincera que Andrómeda cree verle.

—¿Además de no informarle a Lucius, quieres decir? —dijo con un ligero tono descarado y le sonrió a su pesar.

—No sé cómo planeas ocultar un embarazo, pero sí, además de ocultárselo a Lucius. Me refiero cuando ya haga ruido y necesite mucha atención.

—He estado investigando y he encontrado un hechizo que no interfiere con el crecimiento adecuado del bebé y que hace invisible el embarazo a los demás, no me mires así: llevo un mes aquí, incluso yo puedo hacer una correcta investigación. En cuanto a lo otro, aún tengo tiempo para preocuparme por eso, pero ya tengo a alguien en mente, ya estoy sentando las bases, quiero que cuando todo esto acabe Draco pueda tener compañía y si corro con buena suerte, podré cuidarlo sin preocuparme por la educación que le brindaron.

—Ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

—Bueno… También necesitaré un favor Andy… el señor oscuro es un reconocido legilimens, cuando llegue el momento, necesitaré que borres de mí toda memoria de mi embarazo y mi conocimiento, toda esta conversación y todas las que vendrán, no me veas así, te dejaré mis memorias y cuando todo termine, justo como dijiste, podré recuperar todo esto y nosotras consentiremos a este pequeño…

—… De acuerdo.

—¡Perfecto! no te desanimes aun, falta un poco para ese momento, mientras tanto ¡vayamos a comprar cosas para el bebé!

Andrómeda no puede evitarlo, se ríe, porque si no se ríe, llorará y esa no parece la mejor opción en este momento.


End file.
